


First Love

by MintyExhale



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyExhale/pseuds/MintyExhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata receives his first confession by...?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> My friend had asked me if it was true that Monomi had a crush on Hinata in the game but I wasn't sure. We couldn't really find anything mentioning the two of them so I decided to write a little something just because the idea seemed really cute at the time!

The day was sunny and warm. Hinata took his usual stroll on the island after a good breakfast. He was trying to think of a plan on getting to the next island faster so they’d uncover the secrets of this place they’re stuck in. He had an odd feeling nagging him in the back of his mind right after he got out of the dining cabin. It felt like someone was perhaps following him. He prayed if he was being followed, it wouldn’t be Komaeda.

He was walking across a boardwalk where beautiful hydrangea bushes bristled as a warm breeze passed by. The feeling of someone following him grew stronger and stronger with each step he took. Hinata couldn’t take it anymore so he whipped around dramatically and said,  
“Whoever’s out there, show yourself!”

A group of hydrangea bushes rustled as if on cue and Hinata couldn’t believe it. A small pink and white rabbit popped out from one of the bushes, Monomi.

“H-hewo…” she squeaked nervously.

“You…? You’ve been following me all this time?” Hinata said, surprised.

“Y-yes,” Monomi answered weakly. She twiddled her small, pudgy paws timidly.

“Is there something you want…or…?” Hinata started.

Monomi hobbled from foot to foot, clearly there was something she wanted to say but didn’t know how to say it aloud.  
Finally she bounced a bit to her feet upright and said quickly, “I-I’m not shure if y-you’d beweive me if I t-twold you this, but p-pwease hear me out!”

“Spit it out already,” Hinata replied, growing impatient.

“H-Hinata! I…I-I think I wike y-you!” Monomi shouted with a hesitant edge to her voice. She clenched her small paws together and then fell back looking at the bright golden sand with a bashful look on her face.

“WHAT?!” Hinata squawked. His voice rose three octaves higher and cracked painfully. He clenched his fists and unexpectedly, his face turned a bright scarlet red. He crossed his arms stubbornly, as he turned his face away. Of imagining his first-ever confession, Hinata sure didn’t expect having a mechanical rabbit confessing her love to him.

“I-it’s just that…I think you are a wery wonderful person, Hinata! You’re handsome…and you can be very kind to your fweinds when you want to! Deep down I know you care wery much about your friends and you want them all to be safe, and that’s a wovely thing to do! And you must be a very hard worker too, how else would you have gotten into Hope’s Peak? Working hard is a wery, wery, wery good thing! You’re also really cool, you could probably be a supahewo!” Monomi covered her face, embarrassed by the compliments she had just said. She peeked between her paws, her face a cute, bright rose pink. Monomi then mumbled something incoherent but Hinata caught ‘first love’, ‘Is this how it feels like?’, and ‘Ooh, I’m so nervous!’.

Hinata stood silently, unable to respond. His face wasn’t burning as much, but he still couldn’t feel his heart pumping nervously by all the kind words Monomi had said about him.

“I-it’s okay if you don’t accept my fweelings, Hinata, I understand,” Monomi said sadly.

She ran toward Hinata’s legs and began hugging his shin. “A-at least this much would make me happy!”

Hinata got pulled from his stupor and stood there, gawking awkwardly at the little rabbit hugging onto his shin. He finally hesitantly bent down and patted her lightly on the head.

“Oh! That feels very nice! Thank you!” Monomi lifted her head slightly toward the touch. Her eyes closed and she let out a happy, satisfied sigh. Her cheeks turned a brighter hue of cotton candy pink.

Monomi then tentatively let go of Hinata’s leg and looked down at the ground bashfully.

“I-I don’t want to take anything t-too fwast! I heard…kisses taste like strawberries from a reliable swource! But…I don’t think I’m ready for that right this moment! S-so…I’ll give you a nose kiss, instead!”

Monomi bounced on her haunches and barely met with Hinata’s face as she booped his nose with a small, chaste kiss.

She then fell onto the sand with a PLUNK! and brought herself up as she ran-hobbled-away with her arms splayed as she began squeaking incoherently until she disappeared around a corner.

Hinata touched the tip of his nose where Monomi had kissed him and gave a short sigh.

“That wasn’t…half bad,” Hinata said to himself quietly. He brushed a few strands of hair from his face, looking into the distance, a hint of a smile could be seen on his lips.


End file.
